


Далекая-далекая звезда

by Drumming_Song, Duches



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, M/M, Psychic Abilities, Psychic Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4763405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drumming_Song/pseuds/Drumming_Song, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duches/pseuds/Duches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пытаясь помочь Деанне, Кью случайно показывает ей больше, чем должен был, а в гуще событий оказывается Жан-Люк.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Далекая-далекая звезда

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Far Distant Star](https://archiveofourown.org/works/389327) by [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained). 



— Жан-Люк!

Пикар вздохнул и осторожно поставил чашку на стол. Чаепитие обещало быть интересным.

— Что на этот раз, Кью? — немедля, спросил он.

Затем повернулся к нему и увидел его лицо, искаженное паникой, и бессознательную Деанну Трой у него на руках.

На какое-то, почти бесконечное мгновение Жан-Люк застыл. “Что, черт возьми…?” — пронеслось в его голове. Он одернул себя и на автомате активировал комм. Кью разочаровано махнул рукой.

— Жан-Люк, если бы ваша доктор Крашер могла помочь, я бы сразу помчался в лазарет. — Он нервно дернулся, непонятно как удерживая Трой одной рукой. — Физически она в порядке! Восхитительно! Лучше не бывает!

— Успокойся, Кью! — резко сказал Пикар и шагнул вперед, чтобы забрать Деанну из рук Кью.

Под ее весом у него подогнулись колени, но тем не менее он осторожно опустил ее в кресло и проверил пульс, чтобы удостовериться, что Кью говорит правду. Ее сердце билось ровно, а дыхание даже сейчас было спокойным. Пикар помедлил мгновение, глядя на нее, прежде чем встать и свирепо посмотреть на того, кто был в ответе за происходящее.

— Кью, я думаю, тебе лучше побыстрее объяснить, что произошло, — спокойно, но жестко приказал он.

Кью вызывающе посмотрел на него, но через секунду пристыженно отвернулся.

— Я не хотел сделать ей больно. Я просто пришел в гости, чтобы обсудить несколько теоретических вопросов. Например, как обвести вокруг пальца ее мать-телепатку, — голос Кью звучал угрюмо.

Пикар сморгнул.

— И часто вы это делаете? — недоверчиво спросил он.

Он был почти обижен на то, что Кью, появляясь на корабле, не приходил к нему. Его раздражало, что он не знал об этом.

Кью покачал головой:

— Нет-нет, mon capitaine. Только в этот раз. Она была расстроена, я был… полон сочувствия и интереса... Что, даже не взглянешь на меня? — в его голосе появились капризные ноты.

Пикар нахмурился.

— Не знал, что ты считаешь советника Трой другом. И если так поступаешь с друзьями... — он указал на все еще не пришедшую в себя Деанну. — Так что произошло, Кью? Что с ней случилось и почему ты так ничего и не исправил?!

Кью дернулся от его тона и опустил глаза. Стыд был настолько не присущ ему, что Пикар насторожился. Что же такого произошло, что даже “ох-какой-я-бессердечный” Кью ведет себя так странно?

— Это был несчастный случай — пробормотал Кью. — Я привык иметь дело с умами куда более мощными и защищенными, чем ее. Я просто показывал ей, как ставить и опускать блоки… забылся и опустился слишком глубоко в ее разум. И она… увидела.

— Увидела, что?! — практически прорычал Пикар в нетерпении.

Неподдельные страх и сожаление в во взгляде Кью, направленном на Пикара, остановили его.

— Меня, — прошептал Кью. — Она увидела меня… или, по крайней мере, часть моей сущности... Того, что я есть на самом деле. И это практически полностью уничтожило ее, почти разрушило разум.

Пикар замолчал, пытаясь продумать дальнейший план действий.

— Но не до конца? — задал он резонный вопрос, но Кью, казалось, забыл о здравом смысле.

Он развернулся и бросил на него свирепый взгляд.

— Неужели, ты думаешь, что я позволил бы этому случиться, Жан-Люк?! — возмутился он. — Это не уничтожило ее, потому что я прервал контакт. Я успел закрыться и забрать у нее память о “необычайно сильной сущности”, прежде чем ее собственный разум уничтожил себя, пытаясь “это” принять. Она не умрет, органическое поражение мозга я излечил сразу же.

— Органическое поражение мозга! — гневно повторил Пикар.

— Естественно! — Кью возмущенно отшатнулся и недоверчиво посмотрел на Пикара. — Мозг гуманоида не может выдержать такое количество информации! А ты чего ждал?!

Пикар махнул рукой, все еще ошеломленный тем, что Деанна едва не погибла, и никто об этом бы не узнал. Он был шокирован.

— Если ты ее вылечил, то что тогда с ней?

Кью отвернулся. Пикару стало не по себе от его уверток, и он еле сдерживался, чтобы не надавить на Кью.

— Ну… Понимаешь, есть правила… Я мог бы забрать у нее знание о моей сущности, потому как оно сильно навредило ей, но... она четко и ясно видела меня через все блоки и имеет право… на сохранение некоторых знаний… и мне запрещено пытаться забрать их...

— Кью, что за чушь ты несешь?

Кью вскинул голову и гневно, с вызовом посмотрел на него.

— Она эмпат, — проскрежетал он — Она чувствует эмоции. Я могу спокойно забрать те знания, что она получила, но она чувствует мои эмоции, и с этим я ничего не могу поделать! Она вскрыла их так же, как любой Кью, сломала все барьеры, и по нашим законам я не могу стереть воспоминания о них. И я думаю, они убивают ее! Так понятнее, mon capitaine?!

Помолчав пару мгновений, Пикар кивнул:

— Хорошо — сказал он спокойно — Что мне нужно сделать?

Кью выдохнул с облегчением.

— Все очень просто. — начал он — Ей просто нужно с кем-то поговорить… и как можно скорее. Этот метод не сработает ни с кем из Кью, но для вас смертных — вполне. Ей просто нужно не быть одной… Она нуждается в друге, а вы…

— Да? — спросил Пикар, слегка растерянно; оказывается, Кью безоговорочно верил в его психотерапевтические способности.

На нервном лице его собеседника промелькнула тень нерешительности.

— Я бы не хотел, чтобы кто-то еще узнал об увиденных ею чувствах… Но если без этого не обойтись… я бы хотел, что это был бы ты, Жан-Люк. По крайней мере, я могу тебе доверять, — Кью взмахнул рукой, видя, что для Пикара это удовольствие было весьма сомнительным. — В любом случае, ты немного умнее, чем остальные кретины…

Пикар подавил улыбку, мысленно напомнив себе о тяжести ситуации:

— Почему она спит?

Кью нахмурился:

— Я погрузил ее в сон без сновидений, чтобы перенести сюда и не дать ущербу усугубиться. Я могу разбудить ее в любое время.

Жан-Люк кивнул:

— Тогда давай сделаем это.

Без предупреждения, без вспышек света — Кью просто отключил блок. Единственным признаком того, что Деанна пришла в себя, был ее вздох. Пикар бросился к ней, и она моргнула, вспоминая все, что с ней произошло. Ее взгляд метнулся к взволнованному лицу Кью и снова вернулся к капитану. И прежде, чем он смог что-то сделать, прежде чем он смог обдумать свои действия, лицо Трой исказилось, и она зарыдала. Пикар автоматически обнял ее, и она уткнулась лицом в его грудь.

Через некоторое время — Пикар не знал и не хотел знать, сколько они так просидели — она взяла себя в руки и откинулась на спинку стула, сердито и резко похлопывая себя по щекам. Он поймал ее за руки, чтобы остановить, и она замерла, глядя на него.

— Так, — пробормотала она после непродолжительного молчания — Что теперь?

Пикар посмотрел на бесстрастного Кью:

— Ну… — начал он неуверенно, но плюнул и решил говорить открыто, — Кью считает, что будет лучше, если мы поговорим обо всем и посмотрим, куда нас это приведет…

Деанна в шоке посмотрела на Кью:

— Но… это же ваши секреты, Кью! Я не могу…

— А это — ваш разум, — огрызнулся тот и повернулся к ней спиной. — Я не буду отвечать за ваше сумасшествие или что похуже. Я доверяю вам и Жан-Люку и знаю, что вы не станете никому об этом говорить. А если вы не расскажете ему и попытаетесь справиться самостоятельно, я сотру вам память, и пусть Континуум идет к черту!

Деанна беспомощно посмотрела на его сердитую спину и обернулась к Пикару за помощью. Он пожал плечами:

— Если Кью говорит, что снова готов побороться с Континуумом, я склонен ему доверять. Обычно он не придает правилам особого значения.

— Это больше чем правила, капитан, — тихо сказала она. — Если законы Кью похожи на законы других телепатических культур, то его поступок будет рассматриваться как изнасилование. Даже если он сделает это для моего блага. Если бы он был бетазоидом, то его бы либо казнили, либо сослали. А у Континуума, как мне кажется, куда более богатое воображение.

— Тогда в наших общий интересах, чтобы вы все рассказали Жан-Люку и не форсировали события, — отрезал Кью прежде, чем Пикар смог вставить хоть слово, и скрестил руки на груди.

Пикар увидел посмотрел на Деанну — та, похоже, смирилась и кивнула, подтверждая это. Она уставилась на свои колени и застыла, а Жан-Люк откинулся на край стола. Он надеялся, что она ощутит спокойствие от его близкого присутствия, но, в то же время, не будет потревожена тем, что он слишком близко. Кью отошел к окну, дистанцируясь от них обоих. Пикар не мог его винить.

Наконец, Деанна глубоко вздохнула и посмотрела наверх:

— Я не знаю, как описать, капитан. Все длилось лишь мгновение, потому что мой разум сдался под напором его силы, и Кью ушел. Не физически — ментально. Я имею в виду, что он понял, что именно натворил — случайно или нет, не суть. Он хотел оказаться как можно дальше от меня и ликвидировать ущерб. Он не бросил меня; скорее чувствовал, что его присутствие будет лишь усиливает разрушение, и он ушел из моего разума как можно быстрее.

— Понимаю — успокоил ее Пикар — Он обычно не понимает, что творит, но когда сообразит, то сразу пытается все исправить. — Капитан бросил укоризненный взгляд на отвернувшегося Кью — Вам повезло, что он сразу понял в чем дело. Мне кажется, если бы он сам попытался помочь вам, физически или ментально, добром бы это не кончилось.

Деанна вздрогнула:

— Нет-нет… но если подумать. Если бы он попытался что-нибудь сделать то, мой разум или сломался бы от невыносимого напряжения, или полностью был бы уничтожен. Он не раскрывает себя как телепата, и во многих отношениях действует как человек, так что я иногда забываю, что внутри он, в сущности, бог.

Пикар завелся:

— Прошу прощения, — грубо сказал он. — Кью не бог. Ни коим образом, ни форма, ни сущность Кью не может быть божественной, — Он специально не обращал внимания слишком уж довольное лицо Кью.

— Мне очень жаль, капитан, — успокаивающе пробормотала Деанна — Я не совсем это имела в виду. Но тем не менее посмотрите на него. Кью живет уже миллиарды лет, он видел и делал то, что мы даже не можем вообразить, не говоря уж том, чтобы понять; он обладает такой властью, к которой могут только стремиться большинство известных нам богов; его разум невероятен... Скажу больше: если бы в нем было только это, он бы не смог полностью сокрушить мой разум. Но его личность… смогла. Его сущность, жизненная сила, страсть и инстинкты — всё это неописуемо. Его эмоции, сама его личность — их возраст сравним с возрастом Вселенной. Я чувствовала в нем ее край. Эта сила невероятна, разрушительна. Тот, кто называет себя Кью, больше, шире и глубже всего, что мы можем понять. И это делает то, что я почувствовала, еще более жутким.

Жан-Люк нахмурившись. наклонился вперед и мягко погладил ее руку:

— Я не понимаю, — тихо признался он.

Деанна посмотрела на него с такой безнадежностью и тоской, что Жан-Люк инстинктивно отпрянул, и почувствовал невероятное желание выкинуть Кью за пределы шлюзового отсека.

— Вы верите в духовную силу, капитан? — тихо спросила она. Он опешил, но ошеломленно кивнул. — У бетазоидов душа — абсолютно реальная вещь. Когда мы соприкасаемся разумами, всегда есть нечто неопределенное, что не относится ни к эмоциям, ни к знаниям и всему прочему. Это безоговорочная, нерушимая и очень простая часть нас. То есть то, что вы люди определяете, как “душу”. Разум Кью почти уничтожил мой мозг, но его чувства чуть не уничтожили мою душу.

— Как это было? — прошептал Пикар.

Деанна слепо смотрела куда-то вдаль, за пределы понимания капитана. Кью отвернулся и уставился в темноту, очевидно боясь того, что она произнесет. Советник повернулась к капитану:

— Я чувствовала абсолютную бесконечность. — сказала она — Я чувствовала, как пять миллиардов лет прошли через меня, и вся безграничность пространства окружала меня, и вся вечность прошла передо мной, и я знала, в глубине души я знала, — голос ее звучал болезненно — что нигде и никогда, во всей Вселенной не было ни одного существа, которое бы заботилось обо мне. Ни одного!

Кью тихо стукнул об стену, наклонив голову так, чтобы Пикар не мог увидеть его лица, не мог разглядеть его боль.

Слезы покатились по ее щекам:

— Это то, что он чувствовал в тот самый момент, капитан, и то, что преследовало его каждое мгновение его жизни — так долго, что он почти не замечал этого, как мы не обращаем внимание на отголоски былых потерь или ноющие шрамы. Вы можете представить себе это, капитан? Можете ли вы представить, что зная, чувствуя и переживая все сущее, вы тем не менее никому не нужны? Никому? Можете ли вы представить такую жизнь?

Пикар молча покачал головой, и его взгляд смягчился, когда он посмотрел на напряженные плечи Кью. Деанна продолжала говорить: она была просто не в силах остановить льющиеся потоком откровения. Воспоминания о пережитом задели что-то глубоко личное, и разговор помогал залечить душевную травму.

— Это не одиночество, капитан. Это что-то гораздо большее… У нас нет определения для этого чувства. Это раздавило меня. Это по-прежнему разрушает меня. Я хочу бежать навстречу любому, кого я знаю, всем, кто мне дорог и обнять их; сделать все, что я могу, чтобы почувствовать, что меня любят, что я не одна, и никогда, никогда никого из них не отпускать. Я была там всего секунду, на меня так подействовал слабый отголосок чувства — и не моего даже! Как он жил с это безысходностью? Все время? Без возможности разделить боль?

Ее голос, наполненный мучительной горечью, затих. Она казалось поняла, как нетипично было ее поведение, и как сильно она потрясла капитана, и сделала паузу, чтобы успокоиться и взять себя в руки. Это было нехарактерно для нее — так повышать голос или так открыто выказывать чувства. Жан-Люк видел, насколько все произошедшее задело ее. Он было видно, что это ее почти уничтожило.

— Я хочу помочь ему, капитан, — тихо сказала она, глядя на колени. — Я хочу помочь вам, Кью. Хочу забрать эту боль, хочу, чтобы все увиденные мной ужас оказались бы неправдой. Но я не знаю, как. Любой жест, любая попытка кажутся мне бессмысленными… что мы, смертные, можем сделать перед лицом такого чудовищного одиночества?!

— Вы будете удивлены, — от окна раздался тихий голос.

Жан-Люк нахмурился, видя, как Кью мягко, словно на звериных лапах, скользнул к Деанне. Он, казалось, успокоился, скрыв свое напряжение не обычной легкомысленной маской, а чем-то неопределимым. Он не скрывал этого, и Деанна сначала отшатнулась от него, а затем застыла в изумлении.

Кью встал на колени перед ее креслом, взял ее руку в свои руки, чтобы она не смогла отнять ее и пристально посмотрел ей в глаза. Улыбнулся и перевел взгляд к иллюминатору. Деанна и Пикар посмотрели туда же.

— Посмотрите, — прошептал Кью тихо, почти беззвучно — Посмотрите туда, и скажите, что вы видите. — Он оглянулся, слегка дразня их, — Давайте, не стесняйтесь.

Деанна неодобрительно нахмурилась, но затем ее лицо прояснилось, и она посмотрела в иллюминатор.

— Звезды, — сказала она, — Я вижу звезды.

— В самом деле? — вызывающе произнес Кью.

Она повернулась к нему.

— Да. А что я еще должна увидеть?

— Вы не видите пустоту? Вы не видите непроглядную темень меж ваших драгоценных звезд? — издевательски проговорил Кью.

Деанна вздрогнула, в ее глазах страх промелькнул, пронзив все ее существо. Пикар шагнул вперед чтобы оттащить Кью. Черт возьми, она только что сказала, что хочет помочь ему. Он не имел права делать ей больно.

Но Трой опередила его:

— Да, — прошептала она — Я вижу это.

— Прекрасно, — Кью был по-прежнему язвителен, — Мне бы очень не хотелось думать, что не в состоянии постичь пустоту. В конце концов, вы здесь в самом ее центре. Подумайте об этом. Прямо здесь, прямо сейчас вы окружены тьмой со всех сторон. — его голос был угрожающим и шелковым одновременно. — Вакуум, холод, голод и немыслимая пустота. Все, что вас отделяет от нее — это хрупкая оболочка из металла и энергии. И это все, что защищает вас от темноты, не так ли? — его голос был почти нежным, его руки успокаивающе поглаживали ее.

Но вот он сжал ее руки и его тон стал требовательным:

— Не так ли?

— Прекрати, Кью! — не выдержал Пикар, но тот был неумолим.

Вдруг Кью улыбнулся с мягким упреком и протянул руку, чтобы положить Деанне на щеку и смахнуть ее слезы.

— И все же, — пробормотал он, — даже зная все это… первым делом вы все равно замечаете звезды…

Она смущенно заморгала, глядя на него сверху вниз, и Кью запрокинул голову глядя на нее, и его кривая ухмылка противоречила ироничной мудрости в его глазах.

— Я никогда не смогу понять людей, — вздохнул он, и вскинул руку в драматическом жесте. — Вы можете дать имя проблеме, даже не видя ее в себе. Вы не видите леса за деревьями. Вы так безжалостно сосредоточены на крошечных отблесках своей индивидуальности, на незначительных мелочах, что намеренно не видите общую картину. Вы не можете увидеть тьму за светом, даже если это очевидно. Все гуманоиды такие. Вы так сфокусированы на грядущем счастье, что можете легко не заметить пропасть под ногами.

Он сел на корточки, раздраженно качая головой:

— О, я мог бы столько вам рассказать! — усмехнулся он. — Вы не поверите, с каким количеством идиотов я сталкивался! — Он позволил себе презрительный смешок: — Но на чем я остановился? Ах, да. — Он серьезно посмотрел на нее: — Знаете, это то, что вы, люди дали мне. Может быть, я стал посмешищем Континуума, с моей глупой одержимостью вами, смертными, но в вашем идиотизме вы дали мне то, что не смогли дать все знания и мудрость Кью. Видите ли, Кью не умеют так: смотреть на пустоту и видеть звезды. Они просто посмотрят на то, что перед ними; на пропасть под ногами, но не видят свет в конце тоннеля. Они не стремятся преодолеть этот разрыв. У них нет цели. Если Кью чего-то хотят, они делают это, а если они не могут, то они делают вид, что никогда не хотели этого. Кью, — говорит он в конце концов, — не знают, что такое надежда.

Деанна подняла голову, посветлев лицом. Кью кивнул ей:

— Я могу жить в пустоте, — сказал он тихо. — Я, возможно, прожил 5 миллиардов лет и видел весь пространственно-временной континуум, и это невозможно передать... Но вы показали мне, что, рано или поздно, в конце концов я наткнусь на звезду. — Его взгляд остановился на Пикаре. — В конце концов в этой тьме найдется кто-то, кому не наплевать даже капельку. Если я просто продолжу наблюдать за светом в темноте, и это будет стоить ожидания. Неважно, сколь долго.

Под тяжестью сказанного его голова склонилась, а голос затих от осознания бесконечности, что лежит между ним и его целью. Но он озвучил свое намерение, и, как он сам любил говорить, Кью никогда не отказываются от своих слов. Деанна долго задумчиво смотрела на него, и наконец мягко освободила свои руки. Он поднял глаза, и она поймала его за подбородок.

— Кью, — сказала она, тоном самого профессионального советника. — Я знаю в чем ваша проблема. Я видела подобно раньше. — Он поднял брови, и она улыбнулась: — Вы, Кью, безнадежный романтик. — Он оскорбленно выпрямился. — Боюсь, я ничего не могу сделать для вас. Вы слишком далеко зашли. Прежде, чем вы осознаете это, появятся другие симптомы. Поэзия. Цветы. Нестерпимое желание распространять мир и добро.

Кью высвободился из ее нежного захвата и гневно вскочил:

— Помогаешь кому-то, — обиженно выдохнул он, — и вот что получаешь в ответ! Голову даю на отсечение, я самое недооцененное существо во всей Вселенной!

Он улыбнулся, помог ей подняться на ноги, а в руке его мелькнул белоснежный платок — он подал его Деанне, чтобы та могла вытереть слезы. На глазах у Жан-Люк, высокомерные черты лица смягчились, а в глазах Кью скользнула тень сожаления.

— Мне жаль, — сказал он. — Я никогда не был намерен показывать вам свои чувства. Я не хотел причинить вам вреда. — Его голос стал еле слышным: — Никому из вас.

Она протянула руку, чтобы взять его ладони в свои, мягко, как будто боясь сделать ему больно.

— Кью, — тихо сказала она. — Может быть, все-так стоит показывать людям, что вы о них заботитесь. Может быть, вы должны дать им знать, что вы одиноки.

Она мягко развернула его лицом к Пикару, который моргнул в замешательстве, в то время как Кью в панике пытался отвернуться. Но теперь Деанна была неумолима, и хотя Кью мог вспыхнуть и исчезнуть или заставить исчезнуть ее, или сделать еще тысячу других вещей, он ничего не предпринял. Возможно, он почувствовал, что в долгу перед ней.

— Никакая сила, никакие игры во вселенной не помогут вам, если вы не можете сделать это, — закончила она мягко и отступила.

Кью в панике уставился на Пикара, сомкнувшего руки перед собой.

— Я не показывал вам это! — пробормотал он. — Я никогда не говорил вам, что…

Пикар был слишком занят осознанием произошедшего, но смех в голосе Деанны тронул даже его:

— Все на этом корабле, у кого есть глаза, уже все знают! Мы все знали, что вы заботились о нем. Единственные, кто не понимал, что происходит — это вы сами!

Ее голос смягчился, стал чуть грустным:

— Поймите, вы оба слишком одиноки. Кью, если ваше одиночество было достаточно сильным, чтобы сломать меня, не думаете ли вы, что с этим надо что-то делать? Прежде, чем это станет слишком тяжелой ношей, с которой не справитесь даже вы? А вы, капитан?

Она пыталась воззвать к их здравому смыслу, но каждое сказанное ею слово, казалось, вызывает в Кью еще большую панику, но Пикар не обращал на это внимания. От осознания и понимания всего этого он вдруг почувствовал себя глупо. Просто-напросто тупиковой веткой эволюции. “Потому что во вселенной больше нет никого, кого я бы назвал другом, Жан-Люк... Я бы хотел, что это был бы ты, Жан-Люк. По крайней мере, я могу тебе доверять.”

Но все решено. Пикар выпрямился, чтобы посмотреть в глаза Кью. Тот застыл.

— Наверное, поздно об этом говорить, — сказал Пикар, печально улыбаясь, — но я тоже тебя люблю, Кью. Думаю, именно на это намекала наш уважаемый Советник.

Кью не шевелился, не моргал. Пикара посетила смехотворная мысль — а что, если Кью превратил себя в статую? С этими Кью никогда не знаешь наверняка. Но всесильный Кью немного, но двигался, и через несколько секунд Пикар понял, что того почти незаметно трясет. Деанна молчала, незаметно отступая к двери, но не уходя. Пока.

— Я, ну, я… — Пикар никогда не был красноречивым, когда дело касалось чувств, и сейчас он снова беспомощно барахтался, пытаясь выразить их. От Кью, все еще маячящего перед ним, как слабый мираж, помощи можно было не ждать. — Я имею в виду, что ты будешь здесь вечность, а мне осталось в лучшем случае пятьдесят лет, и я не могу предложить многого, но… Мне не все равно. Я… люблю тебя. Даже если ты самый мизантропичное, раздражающее и попросту опасное существо из всех виденных мной.

Наконец беспокойные губы Кью дрогнули в слабом подобии улыбки, и, поддавшись внезапному порыву, Пикар подошел к нему и нежно, осторожно, будто на пробу накрыл их пальцами. Глаза Кью расширились, и Пикар вдруг рассмеялся. Если ты заставил одно из самых могущественных созданий во Вселенной трепетать лишь от прикосновения, это того стоило. Он наклонился, все еще глядя ему в глаза, и теперь они были совсем близко.

— Хоть вы с хаосом и братья родные, — абсолютно серьезно пробормотал Пикар, — я люблю тебя. И прошу прощения за то, что был так слеп и не замечал этого.

Кью повел плечами, пытаясь прийти в себя.

— Ну, ты же всего лишь человек, в конце концов, — тихо и неуверенно ответил он, и Пикар осознал, что по крайней мере этот Кью может как чувствовать надежду, так и осознавать безысходность.

Одиночество, пронизывающее Вселенную, и лишь ничтожный человек, способен его побороть. Надежда не исчезла. Самая малость, если подумать, но для таких как он и Кью это было почти чудо. Несмотря на то, что он сам обрек себя на это, Пикар вдруг почти порадовался тому, что случилось с Деанной, и тому, что Кью в панике прибежал именно к нему. Как долго бы они прожили, ни о чем не подозревая? Кто бы из них умер раньше? В порыве отчаяния Жан-Люк ближе притянул Кью.

Кью неуверенно обнял его в ответ. Не своими человеческими руками, а теми, что он создал силой мысли, воплотив мечты в реальность. Эти мечты преследовали его, но сейчас ему было все равно.

Кью прокашлялся, и Пикар мог почувствовать это — его голова лежала на плече Кью. Он ощутил, как тот повернулся к двери.

— Д-деанна. Я прошу прощения, что на вас тут не обращают внимания, но, боюсь, нам с капитаном многое надо обсудить. Не здесь.

— Ох, понятно, Кью, — хитро ответила она. Пикару не нужно было быть эмпатом, чтобы знать, что она чувствует. Пикар услышал, как она вышла. — Ах да, Кью. За поэзией и миром — на Землю.

Над ухом Пикара послышался смех Кью.

— Идите уже! — бросил он с деланным раздражением. — Иди к своему бородатому мужу, возьми немного шоколада и уединись с ними где-нибудь, глупая девчонка! — И в этом наставлении была скрытая недомолвками мягкость.

Тихо рассмеявшись, она вышла

— Пойдем, mon capitaine, — прошептал Кью.

— Куда? — спросил он.

— О, Жан-Люк! Куда и когда мы пожелаем! Я практически всемогущ, как ты знаешь, — его бравада, впрочем, мгновенно улетучилась. — Впрочем, может брат хаоса предложить кое-что?

— Говори, мой мизантропичный друг.

Кью наклонился, чтобы дотронуться губами до уха Пикара, всколыхнув его память и заставляя ждать большего:

— За пределы пустоты, mon capitaine, к далекой-далекой звезде?

Жан-Люк мягко вздохнул и поцеловал его. Несколько секунд прошли в изумлении, мир начал размываться и светлеть, заполняясь необъяснимым сиянием, пока Жан-Люк не понял, что этим светом был сам Кью. Стоило этому "богу" ослабить контроль, как они оба стали размываться, перетекая друг в друга, в себя и пространство вокруг, пока весь мир не оказался полон Кью, и это было самым невероятным, что он когда-либо испытывал. Гравитация исчезла, время остановилось, вся проклятая Вселенная сделала паузу, а Кью окутал его, затопил его, пока плотину не прорвало, и прилив его силы не унес их в море. Оказавшись частью сияния Кью, он забыл, где его тело, забыл, чем его тело было, забыл, что значит — телесность, пока в этом бесконечно белом мире кто-то чокнулся хрустальными бокалами размером с планету — единственное четкое ощущение — и Жан-Люк Пикар проснулся.

Или вернулся, или проснулся, или вспомнил об этом, или что-то, черт побери, еще. Одиночество, способное поглотить Вселенную, и поцелуй, способный остановить время. И как он умудрялся этого не замечать? Слепец, да и только.

Кью, все еще обнимавший его — уже человеческими руками — нерешительно смотрел на него.

— Mon capitaine?

Жан-Люк вновь вздохнул и придвинулся.

— Ко второй звезде справа, пожалуйста, и вперед до самого утра, — Кью сначала недоуменно нахмурился, но затем на его лице появилась озорная улыбка.

— А ты — мой потерянный мальчик, Жан-Люк?

— Кто сказал, что ты Питер Пэн? Может быть, ты Тинкербелл.

Кью откинул голову и рассмеялся, не смолкнув, даже когда они вдруг исчезли. Они нигде не материализовались, а скорее парили, оставив корабль позади. Кью воздел руку к крохотному источнику света, едва заметному Пикару — так он был далек. Далекая-далекая звезда. Кью повернулся к нему, невысказанный вопрос тяготил его, и Пикар знал, что должен был задуматься о последствиях, ограничениях, о том, как далеко им лететь и когда они должны вернуться, но он хотел расслабиться хоть однажды, впервые отбросить все волнения. Позволить кому-то другому за все отвечать. К черту все, Кью ведь был всемогущ.

— Веди нас, Макдуф.


End file.
